A Secret for How Long
by BlueEyedAlchemist
Summary: Alan and Fermat are back from school for the summer and are starting Thunderbird training with Tin-Tin. Until Alan decided to hide something that he doesnt think is a big deal ....but to Scott, John, Virgil, & Gordon it is..... ecspeacially
1. Chapter 1

This is more like a Prologue than a Chapter

_This is set after the movie by a month or two. Since the 'Hood' incident was during the spring break._

_So its the begining of summer now._

_Summary__ : _Alan and Fermat are back from school for the summer and are starting **Thunderbird** training with Tin-Tin. Until Alan decided to hide something that he doesnt think is a big deal ...but to Scott, John, Virgil, & Gordon it is... ecspeacially until a mission. How long can he hide it for?

Actual ages: (i didnt make these up these are there ages in the movie so yea sorry it agrivates me when people get the ages wrong, not the age ITSELF more the years between them and how people mix up virgil and john sorry slight OCD with that lol)

Scott - 24 years old

John - 22 years old

Virgil - 20 years old

Gordon - 18 years old

Alan - 14 years old

_Prologue:_

Alan had just landed on the Tracy Island in Pennys bright pink car with Parker & Fermat. They had gone to bring them home for Summer vacation. Much to Alans displeasure, as soon as they had landed the klanox went off signaling a mission for the Thunderbirds. So as Parker helped Alan & Fermat with their bags TB1 launched from under the pool, While TB2 launched from the side of Tracy Island as a hidden ramp became visible.

Alan wasn't hoping for a big 'welcome home', he just wanted to be with his brothers. Since the 'Hood' incident, he hasn't seen much of them. Which didn't help with the nightmares he had been having. Once everyone was home, a few days rest and Jeff was sure they were fine John & Brains went up to TB5 to start repairs and Alan & Fermat had to go off to boarding school. That was a very event full spring break.

As Alan & Fermat entered the house they were greeted by Alan's grandma and a very excited Tin-Tin. He also said hello to kyrano who was preparing dinner.

"I'm so glad you guys are back. We get to start training soon. So how was school?" Tin-Tin asked

"It was school what else." Alan replied as he walked up the stairs to his room to drop off his bags.

"D--Don't mind him. Report card not all that i..im im well."Fermat told her.

"Well hes probably bummed they just left on a mission too. A ship crashed along the Panama Cannal and needs to be moved."

"Oh. Well they should be back soon then well scott will at least." Tin-Tin & Fermat both giggled at the fact that Scotts bird was the fastest and it was almost dinner.

Alan's POV

I'm glad to be home I really am but the house just feels empty. I know they will be back but that scare up in TB5 is enough to last me a LIFE TIME. He tossed his bags into a corner to be unpacked later and jumped onto his bed and let out a sigh. As he glanced at the clock on his night stand it read 5:30. hmmmmm... I guess i could go for a run. Get my mind off things. Don't want them to think i'm having one of my 'Alan Tantrums'. Alan pulled himself off his bed and dressed into a pair of running shoes, shorts, t-shirt, and a sweat shirt he stole off Gordon. I bet hes been looking for this one it's his favorite. Alan ran down the hallway and through the kitchen to go out the back door.

"Hey i'm going for a run be back soon." Alan yelled as he ran through the kitchen

Tin-Tin & Fermat just shurged and went back to setting the table glad to see there Alan back to his old self.

"Make sure your back by dinner or you'll have to wait til breakfast." Alan's grandma yelled at him. Fermat & Tin-Tin giggled and caught up on things since they had last seen each other. (_A/N sorry got off alans pov for a sec there_)

Alan ran through the back gardens which Kyrano spent most of his time. Jumped the gate and down the rocky path down the hill to the beach. By the time he had reached the bottom he was slightly out of breath.

It's good to be home. he sighed and took a deep breath. The smells of all the tropical flower and ocean air was must missed while away.

So he started his run down to one end of the beach to the other. I bet they will be back by the time i'm finished and I can beat Scott and Gordon to the table. They always got there first and hogged all the good food grandma made. Virgil ...he wasn't much of a threat. He laughed to himself. It was good to be back and Nothing was going to go wrong this summer.

As Alan was on his way back to the other half of the beach he had just run he heard the noises of TB1's engines and could see her, a blue streak in the sky. As scott circled her to land he could make out TB2 with his Father, Virgil, & Gordon.

Alan's heart almost jumped out of his chest as TB2 came over and was landing on its landing strip.

If i run the rest and go up the back path they'll be beat me to the kitchen. So Alan took a little detour up the side hill near the pool. Only problem was that there was no set path and he had to run through the bushes and trees at a fast pace run.

Halfway there and Scott just shut down TB1. The absense of the humm of TB1's turbines could no longer be heard. So Alan picked up the pace a bit more.

As he jumped yet another log he failed to notice a vine on the top of it, which caught his foot as he leaped over the log.

R&R This is my first Thunderbirds fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. YAY and this time i didnt write it at 1:00am on a school night lol its 10:00pm

ok movie on ...OH YEA i don't own Thunderbirds...but they are AWSOME & HAWT

_Inside TB1 hanger_

Scott had just shut down the engines of his bird when Virgil called over the comm link.

"Hey watch out you might get tackled on the way to the kitchen" Virgil said as Gordon laughed in the background.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as he finished some checking of the systems before he left to enter the house.

"OH COME ON! You know Alans been ready to come home since he went back to Wharton (wrong spelling i think), also his training offically starts now."

"So what does that have to do with me being tackled?" Scott knew something was up.

"Alan messaged Gordon saying he was going to get to the dinner table before him." Virgil answered tryin to hide his smile from Gordon. Virgil had just completed his checking of TB2 and Gordon and him unbuckled themselves and headed for the hatch to exit TB2 and head into the house where the youngest tracy was waiting for them.

"Yea and hes not going to." Gordon said over his wrist watch to Scott.

"Well at least hes opened up a bit more." Scott said changing the subject seeing as it was a lil tochy for Gordon. He had just joined Virgil and Gordon in TB2 hanger on his way into the house.

"Your right. Ever since the 'incident' he was a bit clingy when we came back and so were dad and you." Virgil indicated to Alan.

"Well obviously, He was left on an island with a mad man that had his brothers and father trapped in a space station in space and he was on his own and thought we weren't gonna make it. Dad and you have a right to also be the 'mother hens' for one its and and you being the oldest and we almost lost Alan when he was hanging from that catwalk over the mole." Gordon stated

"Wow" Scott and Virgil said at once

"What?!" Gordon asked and turned to look at his older brothers

"You just acted like a normal older brothe for once." Virgil said ruffling up his hair.

"I'm SO proud." Scott said pretending to get all choked up.

"What ever, I'm the cool older brother unlike you two. Scott Mr. Army/elder brother/ over protective brother, John the laidback/ skyview/ simple brother, Virgil Mr. Orchestra/ artsy/ sophisticated brother, and ME the cool/laidback/fun/prankster/and i am just awsome."

"Wow Gordon how long you been thinking of that?" Scott asked

"Probably been working on it since the end of the mission. HEY come on and stop day dreaming or else we'll let Alan get to dinner before YOU." Virgil shouted to Gordon who had stopped during his little speech and was standing in the hallway. Not noticing his brothers walked around him and where now wait at the kitchen door for him.

"Hey!" He shouted

As gordon walked in he noticed the very 'quite' welcome. He said his hellos and how are yous' to Fermat & Tin-Tin.

"Hey wheres Alan?" Scott asked

"Yea it's to quiet and its almost dinner." Virgil stated

"He went for a j j..jo...run on the beach."Fermat said from his seat at the dinner table.

"He seemed a little bummed that you guys where here when Fermat and him got home, so i guess he figured he go for a run to pass the time." Tin-Tin stated after setting the last place mat

"Oh in that case 'I BEAT HIM' " Gordon stated sitting triumphantly siting in his seat next to Alans.

"Well he better get here before dad comes ..." before Scott could finish his statement Jeff Tracy walked into the room

"Hello, mmmmmm what smells so good?...Hey where's Alan?"Jeff asked

"He went for a run on the beach and said he'd be back before dinner. I also told him that if dinner was ready before he got back he'd have to wait til Breakfast or i'll just have him to the dishs depending on his acuse and dinner is ready now" Jeff's mother stated

"Well he's not here so I guess he gonna have to wait." Gordon said smirking

"Who are you kidding you'll slipp him some food later." Virgil whispered to Gordon siting right next to him

"What was that Virg?" Scott asked

"Nothing" he said helping bring the food out with his father.

"Well he should be back soon enough and he'll have to have a good explanation." Jeff said

"Okay, Lets say grace. Gordon it's your turn." His grandmother said

"Okay. ummm Thanks god for the grub AMEN." Gordon said smirking. Which recieved a squeeze on each hand from Virgil & Scott and a glare from his grandmother.

"Thank you lord for this food and another successful mission and that mum is with us always AMEN."

"Thats better." His grandmother said

Earning a laugh around the table.

As he jumped yet another log he failed to notice a vine on the top of it, which caught his foot as he leaped over the log. As Alan was about to land he noticed his foot was not on in front of him to keep him going. Thats when he realized he was going to face plant right on the Jungle floor.

To Alan the fall seemed to happen in slow motion but not for long...He lift his hand out in front of him so that he wouldn't land directly on his face. As he landed on his hands his left hand sliped causing him to land directly on his left wrist with full force & weight.

_CRACK..._

Alan heard the crack and knew what was to follow. A spasm of pain welled up in his left wrist which then sent shooting pain up into his elbow and up the rest of his arm. Alan bit back a cry by biting his lip. As the pain in his arm fadded the shooting,stinging pain in his wrist did not. The pain brought tears to his eyes. He had sprained his ankle once in gym but that pain was nothing compared to this.

As the pain subsidded a bit he sat up and freed his leg from the low vine. All the while nursing his wrist to his chest not to move it. He sat there for what felt like an hour but in fact had been about 5 minutes. The pain had numbed slightly.

'_Maybe it is just sprained and the way I fell caused the pain' _so inorder to test his idea he tried to rotate his wrist in a full circle sending shooting pain in his wrist again making him give a slight cry. '_Dam maybe not it's either fractured or broken.' _Glancing at his wrist but not moving it to inspect it. Still nursing it and holding it to his chest. _'Probably just fratured pretty good. Great now traing is going to be put off for at least a month. That was a fourth of his summer. Well maybe if I just hide it. The only one to really notice would be Virgil Mr. doctor do good, or Gordon when they went fot a swim, he would deffinently notice him favoring his right arm more than his left, and Scott being Scott would notcie me acting different. Well at least he could hide it from John. Maybe this is going to be a little harder than I thought. Well traing is a little more important than a stupid frature. Okay then I'll act normal and i'll just have to remember to do light things with his left wrist._

Alan Managed to get up and 'walked' the rest of the unmarked trail. Not even half a minutes walk did he come up along side the pool. Alan could smell his grandmothers cooking as he approached. As he walked by the second pool on the upper deck up the stairs he could see everyone was already at the dinner table and eating.

_'Looks like Gordon beat me' _Alan smiled to himself

"Well here it goes" Alan said to himself as he aprroched the slidding doors to the kitchen/dinning room.

yay chapter two. lil info on this story lol dont need to read if u dont want to

I broke my left wrist before (twice actually) and i hide it. Well the 1st time i fell off a horse and my mother was like were going to the ER and i was like im fine im fine but sent me anyway and found out it was fratured. (3th grade)

2nd time went roller blading with a friend and fell and when i landed i fratured my left wrist again in the same spot or rele close to it. hide that for like a 1 1/2 week until my mum noticed i couldnt carry a gallon of milk lol (4th grade)

and i did the same with my ankle i twisted it and it like fratured and chipped a pice a bone and hide it for like a week i even went riding with it until my mum noticed it was swollen so bad it looked like a baseball.(5th grade)

Also ive broken my collarbone right in 1/2 that i couldnt hide cause my parents where right there(kindergarden) BUT all these times i didnt cry once

im a sophmore now and havent broken anything lol well i hurt my wrist but its fine now shhhhh thats between u n me

WOW THATS A LONG AUTHORS NOTE LOL

NEXT CHAP UP TOMORROW


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well here it goes"_ Alan said to himself as he aprroched the slidding doors to the kitchen/dinning room.

As Alan walked up the stairs he could hear the clincking of forks and knives on glass plate. _"I guess they started with out me...I'm in for it now. Hopefully Scott'll sneak me somthing like he normally does."_

Alan tried to leavin his throbing wrist by his side and tried not to bring attiention to it as he walked into the kitchen/dinning room. As he walked in Gordon noticed him from his place at dinner.

"Well look who decided to join us." Gordon said smirking at him.

"Alan, Where have you been?" Jeff had that look in his face. That if Alan didn't give him the answer he wanted he was deffinetly going to miss out on Thunderbird training. His grandmother gave him a slight glare but resumed eating. She had warned him. Scott seemed to be in the same boat as his dad. Virgil and Gordon were more on the side of getting a good laugh out of him getting in trouble and listening to another one of Alans stories for his tardiness.

"Sorry Dad, I went for a run on the beach after i unpacked. When i was on my way back you guys had just got back so I thought it would be faster to take a path straight up the hill to the pool, instead of running back down the beach and going up the path. I guess it would have been faster to just take the path." Alan tried to shrug it off but as soon as he did a sharp pain came from his wrist. He did his best to hide it and it seemed to work.

"NO! Really." Gordon said tring not to laugh

"Road less traveled is not always better than the one more taken." Virgil said

"You ruined it. Why'd you have to go and throw Robert Frost in there huh? You have no sense of good sarcasm." Gordon said. Virgil just turned his head back to his plate and continued eating while listening to the conversation between hid younest brother and father.

Scott just rolled his eyes "Well, you are covered in a few leaves. What about those knees?" Scott said pointing out his dirt covered knees.

"Oh I tripped is all. Sorry I was late." Alan said trying to walk away

"Alright go clean up. Your on dish dutty tonight and I don't want you to be late again. Do you understand?" Jeff stated. Scott, Virgil, & Gordon all waited on come back seeing if he'd throw one of his tantrums.

"Yes sir." After that Alan left up the stairs and instead of goin straight to his room past Virgil's and Gordon's, he headed for the infirmary. Seeing as everyone was at dinner there wouldn't be anyone in the infirmary to ask questions._"I'll just get an ace bandage and if it doesn't get better in a couple days i'll tell Virgil. I just hope we don't have any rescues."_

Scott's POV

Poor Alan he probably thought he would get suspended from training or somthing. He doesn't understand you can mess up. Just as long as you admitt you fault and apoligize you'll be right as rain. Unless it's somthing serious then you get in trouble and get lectured. I guess i'm going to have to snaek him some food later. I think thats the only time he doesn't mind me being a protective older brother. The only person who will probably be geting a lecture is probably Virgil for his some what lame joke and sarcasm. Gordon won't let him live it down for a while. I'm kinda glad and surprised that Alan didn't fight or argue with Dad. He rally has grown up alot since the 'incident'. Like all my other brothers i'm proud of him. Also Fermat & Tin-Tin. They proved that they are true Thunderbirds.

Virgil's POV

I'm going to kill Gordon. I thought it was funny. Oh well guess i'm probably getting a lecture. If Alan had just taken the path he would have made it but NOO!! He had to talk the 'short' route. Oh well. At least he just has to do dishs. I would help but i have to stock TB2 tonight with supplies and the infirmary. Well Scott will at least sneak him food. He used to do it for me and Gordon when we were younger but mostly Gordon. Who will be getting paybe. Like they say 'karma is a bh'. No more Dr. Do-good or Nice Brother for this situation. Besides that Alan seems to be a little more mature. I mean before spring break he would have faught with dad on 'doing dishs'. I'm proud of him, he pulled through for all of us when we needed him and the odds where against him.

Gordon's POV

I'm going to have to show Alan some trails tomorrow. That way he won't be late and get in more trouble. At least I get out of Dishs tonight. I have nothing better to do tonight anyway so I guess I could help him out a bit. He's changed so much since spring break with the 'incident'. He proved to all of us that he can do it even for a kid his age. I still feel kinda bad for what i said back om TB5. Dad was right though. He may be a kid but he's a Tracy.

As they were finishing up dinner Jeff mad an annoucement on Thunderbird traing for Alan, Fermat, & Tin-Tin.

"Me and Brains where discussing your Thunderbird training earlier today." Jeff was saying to Fermat and Tin-tin. "Seeing as Brains is going up tomorrow to switch with John to help with some repairs, we've decided to send you two up with him. It will give you a chance to see Thunderbird 5 up close and see how she functions, how calls come in, the GPS, and the tracking system. Alo Brains can go over how to do safty checks and how to maintain her. Alan has been up there before and has been through the simulator enough times to know enough for now. I will be sending him up later in the month for a week or two before you come back for the rest of your vacation. If it sounds good to you i'd go pack now. Gordon is leaving at 6:00 to head up there." Jeff said. Fermat and Tin-tin looked at each other and both replied with 'YES' before excusing themselves and going to pack.

"What about Alan?" Gordon asked.

"Well he'll be on Thunderbird 2 for a few missions and training sessions with you and Virgil and on Thunderbird 1 with Scott." Jeff said waiting for a response. Eveyone knew that TB1 was Scotts baby and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"What?" He said almost choking on the salad he just ate.

"He said YOU.WILL.BE.TRAINING.ALAN.IN. TB1. and the green bug." Gordon said returining to his food. Not noticing the glares from Scott who was clearly pissed and Virgil who hated when you made fun of his bird.

"Gordon, if you want your excused." Jeff said hiding a smile.

"...3..."Scott & Virgil counted down. One unwrittin tracy brother rule.'Give them a head start and if they don't take...good luck'

"Why...OH"He said as he looked up at the glares.

"...2..."

"I gotta go do a check on TB4."He said geting out of his chair.

"...**1**..." They both shouted as they ran after there brother who ran to the holding bay for TB2's pods which held TB4 and many hiding spots.

"I swear summer brings out the worst in those boys." Grandma said as she cleared the table.

"Yeah, But it will be good to have them all back her on 'earth' under better cercumstances than before."

"Yes that is true. If you see Alan tell him the dishs are waiting and ready and they won't clean themselves." She said as she went to her room.

"Will do." Jeff said smiling to himself.

A/N: This chap was more the families point of view and stuff UPDATE soon i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: I got outta school last week so i'll be updating alot more either 1 a day or every other. So if you still in school that stinks but heres a little treat for you when you get home lol.)_

Alan sat on his bed wrapping his left wrist with the ace bandage from the infirmary. He wrapped it in a way so that it could be hidden under a sweatshirt sleeve just below the fingers. He had also grabbed and asprin for the pain to numb it. Alan looked over at the clock which read 7:30. _I have those dishs to do but, if I go now everyone will be down there. They'll probably notice me having trouble lifting grandma's heavy pan. I guess I could take a nap for an hour or two and wake up in a bit when everyones off in there rooms. _

Alan went over to the sliding doors and opened them all the way allowing the summer breeze in. Then he went to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie. Not just because it was 'chilly' but it also hid his bandages wrist. Seeing as he shared a room with Gordon he could use the excuse that it was 'chilly' and thats why he had his sweatshirt on. Hopefully Gordon wouldn't notice that he was favoring his wrist. If he even questioned Alan and didn't get an answer he would go and tell Scott. Not his father. His brothers never tatteled on each other to there father unless it was nessesary. They always went to Scott or John. If Scott found out something was up with Alan there was no keeping it a secret. Alan laid down on his bed which was across from the window and Gordons bed. He quickly fell alseep.

"Gordon get over here NOW!!" Scott yelled

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." He yelled from behind the door of TB4

"Gordon come on we won't hurt you...much" Virgil mummbled the last part

"HEARD THAT! For one this door stays shut. two, Scotts scares me more than you. You couldn't even hurt a '_green bug_' " Gordon said. Scott catchin on started to laugh.

"It's not funny. He made fun of your 'bird' too." Virgil said. Scott winked at him

"Yeah well lets give into him this once. I have some things to go over on MY 'Thunder**bird**'. Hey why is TB4 even a TB. I mean it can't fly. John's 'bird' does more flyin than that toy sized sub thing. Could it even be a sub?" Virgil had a huge smile on his face understanding what Scott was doing. as they SLOWLY walked away.

"HEY THATS NOT FUNNY I WASN'T THAT MEAN TO...shit" Gordon said after realizing it had been a trick and as soon as he opened the door of TB4 he saw Scott and Virgils huge smiles.

"Thats not nice language Gordon. What would dad think, Scott?" Virgil said

"I don't know Virg, what if he told grandma?" Scott answered. All the Tracy brothers knew how there grandmother had such language. She would say gentlemen don't use that language and it was just rude.

"FINE!! I GIVE!! What do you want?" Gordon asked. Another unwriten tracy rule. 'When you got caught , not matter what you did, you had to do ONE chore. No matter what it was.'

"hmmmm Clean TB2. She's losing her shine." Virgil said with a grin.

"COME ON! Thats not fair. How bout I restock the infirmary?" Gordon tried to persuade his older brother.

"No i'd like to do that myself. Hey remember 'WAX ON, WAX OFF' ,Scott?" Virgil noticed Scott trying not to laugh

"Wow Gordo burned by Virg with a 'Karate Kid' quote. ouch. I want you to...Do the dishs for Alan." Scott said.

"That it. OH thank GOD!" Gordon said seeming very thankful.

"Well you better get started you have to be up at 5:30 to get ready to get John and it is 7:30. Don't want you falling alseep now and when you get back you can wash TB2. Deal?" Scott offered.

"DEAL!!" Gordon said clearly happy and ran out the cargo bay up to the kitchen.

"Well I have to go stock the infirmary." Virgil said.

"Hey i'll help you I have nothing better to do. So your really gonna make him wash all of TB2" Scott said as they headed into the house

"No, it's more fun watchin him thinking he has to when he doesn't." Virgil said laughing

"Wow you have a little evil in you after all." Scott said seeming surprised. As they walked into the infimary in the house Virgil noticed that one of the boxes were out.

"Thats odd" Virgil noted

"Whats up, Virg?" Scott asked from across the room

"This box was shut earlier and on the top but now its opened and on the ground."

"hmm Maybe Brains needed something?" Scott suggested goin back to check what was to go on TB2 and what was to stay in the house infirmary.

"Yeah but brains would ask and I don't think he needs ace bandages." Virgil stated

"True. Don't worry about it. A box was opened and what was stolen 'A ACE BANDAGE' only one. Not a big deal maybe someone else grabbed it. Maybe Gordon ."

"Yeah I guess your right." Virgil shurgged "Okay lets get going Gordons not the only one that has to wake up at the crack of dawn." Scott laugh at this. Virgil wasn't really a morning person. Unless 'morning' was considered 9:00am.

Aftr Gordon finished the dishs he headed to his room. After a mission and running from your pissed off brothers could take alot out of you. Gordon decided to take the long route to his room. So that he didn't come close to the infiramry where Scott and Virgil were taking supplies to TB2 and stocking up the house infimary.

As he opened the door he noticed the lights were out and the sliding doors were opened letting a slightly chilly ocean breeze in. Gordon looked over to Alans bed and noticed he was sleeping. _That kid could sleep through anything. Him and Virgil._

"Hey Alan. If you have the enrgy to put a sweater on i'm sure you could have gooten you lazy butt out of bed and shut the doors." Gordon said walking by Alans bed.

"It's easier to just stay in bed..." Alan said sleepingly and he turned over facing his back to his brother.

"Oh so you are awake and yet you couldn't shut the door?"

"Nope"

"yawn What ever. Oh yea your off dish duty." Gordon said sitting down on his bed taking off his shoes.

"Why?" Alan turned to face his brother.

"Scott and Virgil got me." Alan started to laugh " NO, not funny! They tag teamed. Thats not fair."

"Well, its not against the rule really. There not even written down." Alan said

"Whose side you on? Thought we were a team. My other half isn't goin soft on me now?"

"No, just funny how you get caught most of the time unless i'm there. OR you run on 1 instead of 3."

"Well...I didn't notice the counting." Gordon retorted

"Sure."

"Hey its only 8. Why you already in bed?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I have to be up at 5:30 to go get John with Virgil. Don't avoid the question." Gordon asked

"I'm just tired is all. No big deal. So Johns coming down for the summer?"

"Yup. Brains is going up to finish some repairs and taking Tin-Tin and Fermat along. Dad thought it would be a good chance for them to see TB5 up close. Your gonna stay and get trained by Virg on the bug and Scott on TB1." Gordon explained

"Cool. You should watch what you say isn't that why you got introuble in the first place." Alan asked

"Yeah but hes not here so its safe." Gordon said making his arm cross like in baseball when your safe.

_Great Johns coming. One more person to hide from. At least Gordon didn't notice._

**1/2 HOUR Later**

It was around 9 when Scott and Virgil finished up with the stocking. Virgil had gone to bed right after while Scott went to get Alan to eat .

As he walked into Alans and Gordons roomed he saw that both of them were alseep. Gordon he understood why he was alseep but normally Alan stayed up late. (_A/N: uh oh )_

" Hey Alan, wake up sprout." Scott said while skaing Alan shoulder.

".hmm...what?" Alan asked sleeply as he turned his head to look at Scott.

"I gabbed you some left over." He said

"m,...thanks yawn but i'm not hungry."

"...I'll take it..." Gordon said from across the room.

"Hey no one asked you. Go back to sleep thats the only time your quiet. How were those dishs?" With that Gordon grumbled and rolled back over, falling back alseep instantly.

"Alright, I'll leave it in the fridge if you want it later." Scott said getting up.

"...'kay...thanks."

"Your welcome." Scott answered knowing what he ment.

_A/N: OKAY!! well this chap was a lil slow but what ever it will start pickin up pace TRUST ME._

_the next chap might be out tomorrow or the next day. If you give me some suggestions that you might want to happen or somthing and i might use em._


	5. Chapter 5

_( A/N: SORRY!! I know I said i'd update everyday or every other but, I was busy with horse back riding and I had work sunday thank god i only work sundays and i selpt in til like 1 on mon. so sorry. It's been ...what a week since last update. I think you guys survived lol._

_I guess I'll dedicate this chapter cause you guys have been patient lol. __Little Miss Bump__ this is your chap ok lol._

_ALSO I want your opinions (what do you like better): vote kinda thingy for next chap_

_1.) Wait for the brothers to find out. (I already kno how they will find out got that scene all done more the point on getting to that point)_

_2.) John finds out first (think this will win)_

_3.) Alan gets sick in someway (& you pick if you like what kind of sickness/illness)_

_OK!! long a/n but heres CHAPTER 5!! applause og i'm bored lol_

chapter 5 will b up by 7 or 8. so GO VOTE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL** OK John finds out first. I have like 15 votes for John to find out 1st. Also I'm not tellin if I make Alan sick or NOT.haha that part of the voting I wont tell (part of vote n personal choice)...- enjoy

**(**fyi: on the votes you could choose what ever one you like. Didn't need to pick JUST one. More like your suggestion on them and what you liked**)**

**TBTBTBTBTBTB1**

_Gordon POV_

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...smash_

_"_GORDON WAKE UP!!" Alan yelled from across the room

"yawn... what?!" Man i'm tired. I'm not gonna survive this day.

"Your stupid alarm clock has been goin off the last 10 minutes. You have to go get John." Oh yea I got stuck gettin him at the crack of dawn. I bet hes sleeping right now anyway.

As I turned to look at the clock that read 5:40 a.m. Great 20 minutes til we leave.When dad says 'You leave at 7:00' he means. 7:00.

"Is Virgil awake?" He sleeps in more that I do. My day starts at 8:00 so I can make it to breakfast first. His starts at 9:30/10:00. To think we trust him to help us on the feild when injured. "...Alan..." I dragged myself out of my bed and walked over to Alans. He was fast alseep and still in that sweat shirt, and they call me strange.

_KNOCK...KNOCK..._

"Come in.." The door creaked open and Virgil stuck his head in.

"Hey come on we have to start pre-flight checks. You should get changed out of you pjs cause if you fall asleep there will be pictures on myspace. Now lets go. Sooner we leave soon we get back and go to sleep."

"Fine, fine. What about Tin-tin, Fermat and Brains?"

"The're in TB3 already. Hurry up. You wake Alan up and he'll kill you." Virgil said as he left leaving the door open. True and it would be twice as worse seeing as I already woke him up. I just grabed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt not a real mission and i'm going right to sleep when we get back.

"BYE ALAN!!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him as I ran out.

"GORDON!!" I could hear him all the way down the hall.

"What you do?" Scott asked as I walked through the kitchen to get to the hanger.

"Nothing, Why are you awake?"

"Some people don't mind being up before the crack of dawn."

"Dad wants you to do somthing"

"Dad wants me to do checks on TB1 and TB2 while your gone." Scott said gloomly. He normaly slept til 7:00. I hope a an hour off on his sleep doesn't put him in a cranky mood. I've got a list of pranks for today...and places to hide.

**TBTBTBTBTBTB2**

_An Hour Later_

"It's good to be home." John said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Yeah good to have you. Now i'm going to bed wwake me for a rescue." Virgil said as he walked away back to bed.

"I'm out too" Gordon said as he followed Virgil out. Gordon's & Alan's room was across from Virgils. While Scott & Jonhs room was on the 3rd floor across from from each just above there younger brothers room.

"What? I just get home and everyone wants to sleep?" John said acting slightly hurt.

"Well those two were up at 5:30" Scott said pouring him and John some coffee.

"It's only 7:00. There gonna be up in an hour anyway."

"I don't know. Guess no one will be eating breakfast." Scott said noticing the note on the fridge.

It was from his grandmother saying she had gone to the mainland with their father to get somethings for the house. Scott was in charge and had to make lunch for him and his brothers if they wanted to eat.

"Guess where on our own." Scott said handing John the note and walking to sit on the patio above the pool.

"Yea, guess so. But you know it doesn't stay quiet for long." John said taking a seat next to Scott.

"Trust me. Give it an hour. Those two are out like a light now but...not in an hour." Scott said tryong to hide his smile while he took a sip of his coffee.

"I guess i'll just wait and see then. Hey where's Alan? He's normally awake by now." John said noticing his youngest brother.

"I don't know. He should be up soon. If not. He will be in an other hour." Scott said looking through a book on the air force.

"What is it with you and 'In one hour'. " John asked completely confused at this point.

"You'll see" Scott said grinning at him

"Ok..." John said giving Scott a sideways look and opening his book.

**TBTBTBTBTBTB3**

_Not gonna lie. I'M STUCK! Like I know what i'm gonna write and whats gonna happen. I'm just having a hard time typing it out. Which is weird cause it doesn't normally take me this long. I just procrastinate. SO...I have a pool party and horseback riding tomorrow so the __**2nd Part of chap 4 **__will be up tomorrow nightish. enjoy this for now._


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was revised thanks to princessezzy**

_HERES THE 2ND PART!! R&R_

_Also I want to thank my new beta reader " _princessezzy " YAY i still cant get ur email so read over it n tell me wat needs to be fixed n ill update it after (thats princessezzy cause shes awsome n...is..good..at ...english )

MOVING ON

PART 2

**TBTBTBTBTBTB3**

_BEEEEEEEEEEP_

John jumped up from his seat as he heard the klanox sound. He was half way up the stairs when he noticed Scott still sitting in the chair on the patio reading a magazine with a smirk on his face. It finally dawned on him.

"Okay...let me guess; one hour?" John said

"One hour." Scott replied

"Who do you think will be up first?" John said shaking his head as the klanox finally stopped

"Virgil...then a Alan with Gordon close behind Gordon."

"You're evil." John said shaking his head as the klanox stopped.

"Not really. They should be here visiting their brother instead of sleeping..." Scott trailed off a bit but John caought it.

"And if you can't sleep in no one can right?" said smiling at his brother.

"Just a bit...Here comes one of 'em." Scott said hearing the sound of foot steps and an argument.

"**What's wrong with you?**" Gordon said going down the stairs two at a time following Virgil who was making his way across the dinning room not noticing Scott and John on the patio.

"**The klanox sounded and you were ASLEEP**" Virgil yelled.

"**SO WAS ALAN! But you didn't jump on him to wake him up.**" Gordon said running past Virgil.

"**Because HE WAS AWAKE!! Unlike YOU. You're so...**" Virgil trailed off noticing his two older brothers on the patio trying not to burst out laughing.

"Gordon!!" Virgil yelled to his brother who was about to head to the TB hangers

"What...Are you serious?!" Gordon said looking to where Virgil was looking.

Scott and John were now in full blown hysterics. John had tears streamin down his eyes.

"You guys are HILARIOUS!" Virgil said walking out on the porch and giving John a hit on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry.." Scott said acting in disbelief " Did I wake sleeping beauty?" Scott said trying not to laugh and John kept on laughing.

"No that was Gordon." Virgil pointed out as Gordon came out with a cup of coffee.

"Well at least I'M awake" Gordon said

"Where is Alan?" John asked

"He was awake when I left.." Gordon said sitting down next to Scott. With that said all four Tracys could hear someone running through the house towards the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." Virgil said. Alan had jumped the five stairs in one leap and would have ran all the way to TB2 had he not seen his brothers sitting on the patio with smiles on there faces.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Virgil said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I give it a 9 1/2. Your landing was a bit off." Gordon said laughing.

"I'd give you a 10. Now if only we could get you to school that way." Scott said turning back to his magazine. Alan rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"What's this! No 'Hello' or 'How are you'." John asked which causeing Alan to turn around and walk out on the patio rolling his left sleeve down as he went.

**TBTBTBTBTBTB4**

_Flash back to when the klanox first sounded_

At the sound of the klanox Virgil immediately__jumped right out of bed. He was still wearing his clothes from that morning when he went up to get John with Gordon. _I better wake Gordon up or he'll never get up._

As Virgil walked into the room Alan was already half way out of bed still wear that sweat shirt.

"Rise and Shine boys!"

"Tell that to Gordon." Alan said pointing with his right hand. _I need to take this ace bandage off or Virg will see and ask questions. Geeze and I thought this would be a fun, eventful summer. Just not so eventful that i'd have to hide something from my brothers._

"Gordo wake up!" Virg yelled at Gordon who barley stired."Fine" Virgil backed up to the Alan's bed.

"Gordon wake up. Final warning." _I hope this mission isn't too important cause this could take some time._ Virgil made a run at Gordon's bed and jumped right ontop of him.

"WAKE UP!!" Virgil yelled making his way to the door. With that Gordon sat right up and looked at Alan who pointed to the door.

"He did it" Alan said with his hand up in self-defence. Gordon JUMPED out of bed running after Virgil.

With that Alan pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve on his left arm up to his elbow. He started to unravel the bandage as fast and neatly as he could. Once he did that he hid it under his pillow. _Like anyone's gonna look there for anything_. Alan jumped up off his bed and out the door after his brothers. He noticed that his arm wasn't bruised and the swelling had gone down quiet a bit. The only thing was that you could still see the lines from the bandage still on his arm. _Maybe they won't notice them. If you just rub it it'll turn red and look like I slept on it. _a/n: you know when you sleep on your side or have your arm in a weird way. when you wake up you see the indentation of the blanket or if you lean on a table you get a red line on your arm if you stayed there long enough, thats what Alan has. Alan ran the rest of the way down the hallway. Forgetting his sleeve and jumping down the stairs. _If I'm not there soon Scott will have my head._ As he got to the end of the stairs he looked up and saw his brothers on the patio.

_END Flashback thing_

**TBTBTBTBTBTB5**

As Alan walked over from the stairs John saw Alan roll down his sleeve over his wrist as if he were hiding something. His wrist looked a little red. _Maybe he slept on it wrong. But why would he hide it under his sweater?_

"Hello Johnny, How are you?" Alan said with a fake smile.

"Stop being smart and go grab some breakfast. Grandma and Dad went to the mainland to get somethings for the house. I'm in charge 'til Dad gets back and if you guys want lunch you know where the kitchen is." Scott said

"Dad didn't write that" Gordon said.

"No, but he said I should make lunch and I don't feel like burning the kitchen down. So YOU can make your own lunch. You old enough right Gordo. I'm sure Alan could show you how." Scott said getting up from the table.

"Wow Gordy that glare could burn a hole into someone's head" Virgil said walking back from the kitchen.

"Soooo...Why did you wake us all up anyway Scott?" Alan asked

"I just thought it was better if we all hung out with John instead of you guys sleeping." Scott said reasonably.

"You're just made we were able to go back to sleep and you had to stay up."Virgil said

"Well yeah. That and a fun game of VOLLEYBALL" Scott said eyeing his brothers.

"I'M IN! I CALL ALAN!!" Gordon said, jumping up in excitement.

"No I'm good" Alan said sitting in Gordons now empty chair.

"OH COME ON!!" Gordon said sounding upset

"You can have John." Virgil said

"NO! YOU can have John" Gordon said looking back at Alan like a kicked puppy

"FINE!!"

"YES! You guys are going down." Gordon said running off to get changed.

"I feel unwanted." John said inslight disbelief

"That's what happens when you get left in space..."Virgil said leaving to also go get changed

"...People think you do better with no gravity than with...and you can't swim..." Scott mumbled the last part

"I HEARD THAT!!" John shouted after his only older brother.

"Well we better go get changed or well end up playing in our clothes." John said

"Yeah" Alan said sullenly as he got up. Now John knew something was up. Alan had always been psyched to play water volleyball with his brothers. But now he seemed a little unsure. Which was very unAlan like.

"You okay Alan?" he asked as they walked up the stairs. Alan turned to him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah of course. Why?" Alan asked curios. _Does he know?_

"Just curious" John replied as Gordon raced by them out to the pool.

"Hurry up slow pokes." Gordon yelled.

"Don't get beat up while I'm gone cause I'm not protecting you from those two." Alan yelled after him as he ran to the pool. After that Alan slipped into his room as John walked upstairs to his room. _I'm gonna keep an eye on him. Just in case._

**TBTBTBTBTBTB6?**

_uh oh ..Johns on to sumtin._

_any suggestions on how the volley ball game should go just tell me in a review_

_OKAY THATS IT!! I promise and I MEAN IT THIS TIME. The next chapter wil be up tomorrow night after I get back from work/horseback riding_

_please R&R..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY! Last chapter was more of getting the brothers involved. Just saying because a few people said that it was a bit off topic.**

**Heres the new chap...is john gonna find out? duh duh DUH...**

**ScottScottScottScottScottScott**

As Alan walked out on the patio he noticed that John was misssing.

"Hey where's John?" Alan asked noticing his fair-haired brother was missing from the pool.

"He went to get the volleyball. Now get in before we have to forfeit " Gordon said from his side of the pool.

"Yeah right. Calm down this isn't the Olympics." _I have no idea how i'm going to pull this off. I guess if I just stay on the right it'll compensate for not being able to use my left wrist. It only feels a little stiff. Maybe I just sprained it. Other wise it would probably hurt alot more. He thought_

**JohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohn**

"Hurry up John!!" Gordon yelled to John who was walking down the stairs.

"Why? Are you in that much of a rush to lose?" John said laughing and throwing the volleyball to Virgil and jumping in.

"We serve first!" Virgil said backing up to the corner of the pool to serve. Scott was in front near Gordon and John was in front near Alan.

"Fine, doesn't mean anything." Gordon called back

"Stop being so cocky. You got an olympic medal in swimming **not **water volleyball. Now simmer down and just have a fun game with you older brother, and possibly lose" Virgil mumbled the last part.

"Heard that" Gordon said glaring at Virgil. He shook his head and served the ball over the net.

**VirgilVirgilVirgilVirgilVirgilVirgil**

_**Alan's POV**_

The game was going good. Though I had to keep reminding myself to not use my left hand. If there was a hit to the outside I would dive with my right arm out to hit it. If it came near the middle or off to my left I let Gordo get. Seemed like a good plan to me.

None of my brothers seemed to notice thank GOD!! Athough John had noticed something was off. How he does it I'll never know. But he seemed to have forgotten.

The game started getting pretty intense after Gordon made some incredible saves and brought us in the lead.

"What was that about us losin Virg?" Gordon smirk as set the ball up for Alan.

"What ever Fishie" Scott remarked

SHOOT! As the ball came towards me. I better just go for it. As it came closer I decided to hit it under hand. That way i can put more of the force on my right wrist and make it look like I used my left.

I managed to hit it and got it over the net.

...but sadly I set it up for Scott to spike. Gordon dove for it but missed. Now the game was tied.

**GordonGordonGordonGordonGordonGordon**

"WHAT THE HECK ALAN?...You're sapposed to help OUR side not set it up for THEM!!" Gordon exclaimed " And we were in the lead." Gordon fell back and submerged himself under water.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry bout it Alan he's just getting himself worked up. Nice set up though." Scott said as he, Virgil, and John rotated. Now they were in the same position as when they started.

"The fish can't believe his land dwelling brothers can beat him" John

"OK. Our serve." Gordon said as he finaly resurfaced.

"Why don't you just rotate like normally. I mean that is how you play the game." Virgil said from the other end of the pool.

"Yea well I think were just peachy, now give me the ball." Scott threw the ball over to Gordon. The next point would decide the game.

As Gordon served it made over the net to scott who hit it back to Gordon. Then Gordon SPIKED it to John, _Easy win _he thought_. _Although John surprised him.

He managed to save it. As it came up both Gordon and Alan went for it. Both didnt notice the other until the collided. Gordon being the taller of the two Landed on Alan who had BOTH hands up for the ball, forgetting his wrist for a mere second.

As they both fell. Alan had tried to push him off with his left wrist as he was pushed under the water. Which cause shoot white hot pain in Alan's arm cause him to cry out. This action causing him to swollow water and choke.

As Alan resurfaced he was slightly disorented from the pain. His body choughing and choking trying to repel the unwanted water from his body.

"Nice one Gords." Scott said as he swam over to Alan as he tried to get out of the pool. His wrist halting this effort as he could put no weight on it.

"Sorry. Rub some dirt on it Spprout you'll be okay." Gordon responded as he also swam over.

"Hey Al, You okay." John asked slightly worried.

"cough ...Yeah...cough" Alan responded. Once Virgil was over he rubbed his back.

"Breathe Allie you'll be fine." Virgil said seeing nothing wrong. Alans coughing had ceased after a minute.

"Sooo.. who's up for round two." Gordon asked.

"Why, so you can lose again?" Virgil comented

"Alan whats wrong with you wrist?" John asked. Virgil looked over at Alans wrist. It was shaking

"I don't know" Alan answered trying to stay calm as the pain slowly receded.

"Let me look at that Sp..._**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"**_ Virgils words were cut off as the klanox sounded.

"Lets GO!" Scott yelled as he jumped out of the pool with Gordon right behind him.

"Come on. I'll check it on TB2 on the way." Virgil told Alan as he jumped out. Alan saw out of the corner of his eye the concern look in Johns eye.

**AlanAlanAlanAlanAlanAlan**

_**A/N: OKAY!! This friday (july 11th) **__**TOMORROW**____**Thunderbirds**__** the movie is gonna be on disney channel at 8pm. YAY!! Sorry I thought I should inform you all. Okay i'll go back to writing this chapter.**_

_**ALSO : Olympics start in one month from now 08/08 yay **_

**Uh Oh what now?**

**Next chap will be up tomorrow after I watch Thunderbird lol **

**Send some ideas on what kind of mission it should be. **


	9. Chapter 9

The last update was for CHATPER 7

_The last update was for CHATPER 7. I realized only 1/2 of it actually got posted so I reposted it._

_ok so heres the next chap as promised._

_I've been super busy with horseback riding, swimming, and just recently the 2008 OLYMPICS!!_

_**GO TEAM **__**USA**__**!!**_

**ThunderbirdsThunderbirdsThunderbirds**

"Thunderbird 2, E.T.A. 9 minutes."

"Alright Virge, I'm about 5 minutes away from the danger zone. We have a family yacht that got caught up in a storm and is sinking. Coast Gaurd has told me that they **have** rescued the two kids and mother, they're safe. That leaves us with the Captain and father. I'll fly over as soon as I get there and devise a rescue plan." Scott relayed to Thunderbird 2, which had Virgil, Gordon, and Alan.

"So, how you holding up Johnny-boy?" Gordon questioned with an altogether too innocent tone.

"Oh perfectly fine. You know enjoying the view." John replied from TB1 just as sweetly.

"That's good. Well you should have an easy time this mission." Gordon returned. By the smirk on his face Virgil and Alan could tell Gordon was building up to something not altogether good for John.

"Whys that?" John asked now interested.

"Well seeing as this mission has no _land _you guys are just a floating mobile control unit who has to sit on you butts and ...how did you put it?" Gordon said snapping his fingers looking at Alan to play along.

"I think his exact words were '_enjoyin the view_'" Alan replied Laughing.

"OH ha.ha.ha you got me fishy." John said smiling. "Hey Virgil, have you checked on Alan yet?"

"No not yet." Virgil said turning around in his seat looking at Alan.

"It's FINE! Look." Alan held up his left wrist to show his brothers that it was no longer shaking. Little did they know that the pain was getting worse and it was starting to get difficult to keep it from showing on his face, but at least Virgil seemed satisfied with his reply.

"Well just take it easy anyway. I don't feel like having to put you in a cast." Virgil turned back around.

"Danger Zone has been reached." Scott said "Hey I've got some good and some bad news which would you like."

"GOOD!" Gordon answered immediately.

"Good news is the Captain was rescued by the Coast Guard after he and the father were washed off the deck…bad news is…one of you have to get onto the boat to get the father. He apparently managed to get back on the boat. I'll send out a line to help hold her afloat while you're on board. Then you can drop him off on the Coast Guard's boat. _then_..." Scott took a breath.

"We head home to put Tracy Island on lock down." John finished for him.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"The storm we just flew into is only the outer part of this storm. _We're_ gonna get the full force of it but, it won't hit us for another 3 hours at least." Gordon explained

"Wow Gordo, something's in that skull of yours after all." John remarked sarcastically.

As if sensing an upcoming fight between his siblings, Scott broke in; "Danger zone reached. I'm sending out the line to secure the yacht. I wanna move fast as that water is cold! Plus that storm is only going to get worse. Line secured."

"Your Turn TB2" John said.

"F.A.B." Virgil swung TB2 around so the platform on the back faced the sinking boat.

_Down on the platform_

Gordon was securing Alan in his safety vest making sure that it was tight.

"Okay. Be careful once you get him in the safety platform we'll bring you right to the other boat and we can head home."

"No pressure then. Alright I'm going down." Alan declared as Gordon lowered him down to the yacht.

"How's it going Gordo?" Virgil asked from the cock pit.

"He's just now reaching the boat now."

_Thank God I have my suit in helmet on; the wind and spray from the water is freezing. Okay can't think about that I have to get this guy outta here._

"HELLO!!" Alan yelled over the wind.

"...hello." although barley a yell Alan could heard the man was off to his left.

"Hello Sir, I'm with International Rescue." Alan said as he used the on-board controls to get closer to the side of the boat where the man was holding onto the railing. Alan walked over holding the rail as he opened the gate to help the man climb in, the wind and rocking of the boat made this simple task very difficult. Once Alan had the gate open he reached over and grabbed the man's hand and pulled him in. As soon as he was in the man crawled to the other side.

Alan shook his head; he was always shocked when confronted with people who obviously ignored danger, thinking it would just pass them by such as this man who must have ignored the signs of the change of weather and went right into the storm.

_On TB1_

John and Scott watched as Alan took control of the situation easily and began helping the man get into the safety platform.

"Looks like our little Thunderbird can handle himself." John remarked as he looked out to the side at the rescue mission.

"Well he's not gonna be alone on any other mission I -" Scott was cut off by Virgil's shout;

"ALAN! GORDON!" Virgil never shouted like that. As Gordon rose his head to respond to Virgil he saw what had him on edge.

"ALAN! ROUGUE!!" A huge rogue wave was head right towards the boat. As soon as Gordon saw it he hit the emergency button to pull up Alan and the rescued man, Just as the wave hit Alan was closing the open gate trying with all his might to hold on but was washed off.

"ALAN!! Answer me sprout!" Scott yelled. All four brothers had seen the wave hit.

"...Hey Gordo...do you think you could pull me up?" Alan answered a little breathless

"F.A.B. Virgil bring us around to the other boat. Hang on Al..." Alan's next words cut him off.

"I...can't...hold on..." Alan said into his comm link. His wrist couldn't hold him up much longer and the water was making it even more difficult for him.

Just as Virgil started to manoeuvre TB2 Alan lost his grip and fell with a thud onto the yacht's upper deck.

"ALAN!" John cried as he watched his brother fall.

"Damn it! Virgil get that man to the Coast Guard boat and thenget back here pronto." Scott ordered.

"F.A.B." Virgil answered as he brought TB2 to the waiting boat.

"Alan, answer me." Scott called. He got no response.

"Scott he's not moving." John told him.

"Get over here, I want you to hold her steady. I'm going to the side door and I'll go down and bring him up." John nodded to his older brother knowing there was no point in arguing.

Just as Scott looked out the side door, ready to propel himself down, a wave came over the deck and slid Alan's limp body over to the opposite side where he remained unmoving.

"Careful of his back, he landed pretty hard." John reported over the comm.

As Scott reached the deck he started to move towards Alan.

When Alan opened his eyes all he could feel was a shooting pain in his wrist and a throb coming from his back, but that didn't stop him seeing the reassuringly steady figure making it's way towards him.

"Sc-scott"

"Hey Allie, try not to move, I'm gonna get you out of here." Scott told him. Alan moved his head to the side to watch his eldest brother crawling over to him, hampered by the waves. Alan's eyes widened as he noticed a wave from behind his brother crash onto the deck.

The wave caught both brothers by surprise but Scott kept his eyes on Alan the whole time. That was his goal, to reach his baby brother.

The wave caused Alan to be thrown over, for as much as Alan wanted to he couldn't control most of his aching body. His eyes began to droop but he was brought back by a snapping sound followed by an immense pain.

Scott watched as his younger brother was washed over. After that everything was instinct. He reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Alan's _left _wrist. Once he had a hold he made it a death grip. But as soon as Scott started to pull him back up he felt something snap under his hand followed by a pain filled cry from his baby brother.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it's been so long_

_Mixture of school, swim team, horseback riding, & laziness._

_Also Happy Late Thanksgiving_

_so here ya go CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!_

**SCTSCTSCTSCT**

"SCOTT!!!!ALAN!!!" John yelled when he saw Scott and Alan get washed off the ship. "Virgil, Scott and Alan got washed over board." John said in a nervous tone.

"Hang on John, were on our way now." Gordon answered immediatley.

"What happened?" Virgil asked

"Scott was on deck when a wave crashed over the side and washed Alan off. Scott dove to catch him but was pulled in right with him. I haven't seen them resurface." John answered. All of a sudden alarms started goining off in TB1.

"What's going on John?" Virgil asked with a hint of fear.

"The line on the ship is the only thing holding her up right now. The weight is almost too much. If i release her, Alan and Scott may get taken down with her." John replied.

"I see 'em. There directly under you. There getting tossed around in the waves." Gordon yelled.

"John pull them up NOW! Something's wrong." Virgil told John

"Virg, I can't activate the wheel for Scott's safety harness from here. If I put TB1 on autopilot she may go down with the ship and us." John said

"Don't worry John, TB1 can handle the stress for a short time now get down there n get them out." Virgil instructed John

"F.A.B." John answered

"You think there ok?" Gordon asked Virgil.

"I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling." He answered.

**JGTJGTJGTJGT**

_In TB1s hold_

After John put Tb1 on autopilot, he ran down to the lower hold where Scott had gone out the hatch. As John approached the hatch he could feel the cold wind n rain coming into the hatch. He ran over and put on one of the other harness' as a precaution.

_'If I fall in, things'll get alot worse.'_

John went over to the open hatch to look out and see where Scott and Alan were. What he saw scared him. Scott was hanging on to the rope the best he could while keeping Alan on his back to help him float. From what John could see Alan wasn't moving.

The storm was getting worse. The winds had picked up and the waves were growing steadily bigger. Scott had to fight to keep himself and his baby brother above the freezing water.

Once John located his brothers he lost sight of them as a wave crashed over there heads. They resurfaced moments later. Scott holding on the best he could. John reached over and hit the button that would bring his brothers up.

Scott was slowly losing his grip when he felt the rope jig a bit then slowly pulled him out. When he looked up his eye met John's, who gave him a nod. Relief washed over him until he realized the extra weight he had a hold of.

As they rose, Scott put all his effort into holding Alan. Forcing himself to not let go. What scared him the most was that Alan was barely moving or gaving any indication that he recognised Scott had a hold of him.

Though the wind was swinging Scott and Alan back and forth but they remained steady all the way up. As they came up to the hatch John made a grab for Alan.

"I got him!" John yelled to Scott as he pulled him in. John laid Alan on the other side of the room, then went back to help Scott in. Once Scott was in he shut the hatch making sure it was closed and locked, as John rushed over to a side cabinet to grab thermal blankets for them.

"Hh..ey" Scotted panted out as he removed his harness.

"Hey yourself." John answered handing him a thermal towel.

"Ch-ch-check Al" chattered out. "He wasn't moving much." Scott had taken off his soaked jacket n clutching the blanket to himself and trying to retain as much heat as he could. He was more worried about Alan who laid motionless a few feet away.

"F.A.B" John brought over the thermal blanket for Alan.

Alan was shaking just as bad as Scott. What he noticed was that his breathing was shallow and his left wrist was at an odd angle.

"W-w-weell?" Scott asked walking over and kneeling beside him.

"His breathing is preatty shallow and his wrist is defiantly broken." John motioned to his left wrist. "Lets move him to the bed and get his jacket off, or else he'll neve get warm. John wrapped his arms under Alans knees and shoulders and lifted him up bringing him to the bed attached to the side wall.

TB1 was no TB2 but she had all the basic necessities. Including fold-away beds. John placed Alan on the bed.

"Hold him up while I take his jacket off." John asked "How're you doing?" He gave a questioning look.

"Better than Alan... I'm fine just cold and tired" Scott answered

As John got to Alan's left arm to pull his arm out he rolled his head on Scott's shoulder and moaned. John went and grabbed a brace out of the side closet and an ace bandage.

"Hold on to him for a minute." John gently touched Alan's wrist to see if it needed to be realigned. Seeing that it was only minor he started to wrap his wrist. Alan stiffened, then moaned.

"Easy sprout you're ok." Scott comforted as Alan moaned again. This time his eyes 1/2 open. John had finished with the brace on Alan's wrist and placed it in a sling.

"Hey Alan, leave the sling it'll help keep your wrist from moving around." Alan nodded his understanding. The shivering that plagued Scott was also affecting Alan but he hadn't stopped.

"I'll be right back I need to get us home. Keep him awake, Scott." Scott nodded his head and wrapped the blanket around Alan tighter.

**VGTVGTVGTVGT**

When John reached the cockpit he hit the release button on the sinking ship. By what the controls read they had dropped 10 feet. Slowly descending closer to the surface of the angry ocean.

"TB1 to TB2" John asked.

"Hey John how is he?" Gordon asked almost immediatley.

"He was unconscious when I pulled him and Scott in but he woke up when i wrapped his wrist up and put a brace on it. but he's still shaking, so i've got him and Scott wrapped in some thermal blankets." John replied

"He may be in shock." Virgil answered

"That's what I was affraid of. I'm going to put TB1 on auto-pilot for most of the ride home to help Scott with Alan."

"F.A.B. John we'll go in front of you to help with the wind so you'll have less turbulence." Virgil told him

"Thanks Virg. F.A.B." John shut the communications down and put in the route home.

**GCTGCTGCTGCT**

"JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

John ran all the way back to the bay where Scott and Alan were and what he saw shocked him.

Scott had pulled the oxygen kit out and had the mask on Alan's face with his head tilted back while rubbing his chest. His lips were slowly turning blue.

"What happened?" John asked worry written all over his face

"I don't know, he just st stopped breathing" Scott answered

**ASTASTASTAST**

_well well well.......cliff hanger._

_and I will update before Sunday, that I promise._

_Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been so hectic between my two swim teams and getting ready for show season I've been busy and I've neglected this story so many times so sorry about that….ANYWAY!! Bet you've all been dying from that cliffhanger huh! ^.-_

_AND! Big thanks to my beta reader 'princessezzy' & everyone that has waited patiently. "p.s. Emily I used my new spell check and it's so short I didn't want to trouble you with it."_

BlueBlueBlueBlue

"I wonder how it's going back there.'Gordon asked motioning to TB1 who was now tailing TB2.

"I'm not sure. Scott is probably just cold from being in the water and tired from trying to keeping him and Alan afloat."

"What about Alan though?" Gordon asked with a frown. Virgil gave a sigh at his younger brother's face.

"I honestly don't know. He's probably cold and tired like Scott, but that fall on the deck… I … I don't gords sorry. Well know soon though." Gordon's frown seemed to almost increase as he nodded his head and looked out TB2s window. Virgil knew that Gordon was the closest to Alan out of the brothers. They were the terrible twosome. They always caused mayhem where ever they go.

"…but what it's worth" Gordon looked up at Virgil who was looking out the window 'I'm sure he'll pull through and be just fine" that seemed to perk Gordon up a bit as his frown turned into a smirk and he nodded, still keeping an eye on TB1.

GoldGoldGoldGold

_Cliffhanger AGAIN!!!! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!!_

_ALSO I'm stuck on how to right the next part. I know what I'm going to write I just want to get it just right and whatever I write I end up redoing it. _


End file.
